


hate is an understatement

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [23]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Love/Hate, Mention of sex, SooSo, Top Jeon Soyeon, fake dating au, soyejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: soojin's grandma walked in on her and soyeon in a very questionable position.or;the sooso fake dating au one shot
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 15





	hate is an understatement

"Take care." Soojin's grandma says, smiling widely at the two girls.

Soojin turns to her grandma, only to see grandma Seo smiling widely, as if she's waiting for something. An awkward smile appeared on the corner of Soojin's lips before she turned to Soyeon. "Hey, kiss me." She whispered.

"Woah, you've been so needy tonight. Your lips are already plump and red, are you sure your tongue is not sore?" Soyeon teased.

Soojin glared at the younger. "Just kiss me, dwarf."

"But you said that I'm not allowed to initiate the kiss, or did I remember that wrong? This whole night, you've been telling me everything you want me to do, and I don't think that I'm liking it." Soyeon smiled. If only glares could kill, Soyeon would have been dead right now. "Come on, baby." Soyeon smiled, emphasizing the word 'baby' so it's enough for grandma Seo to hear. "Come on, love. I'm waiting for your sweet and luscious lips."

Soojin rolled her eyes before planting a chaste kiss on the younger's lips, only to be pulled back again. Soojin accidentally let out a moan in the kiss as she was caught off guard. At least she thinks she was.

Soyeon smiled against Soojin's lips that irritated the hell out of the older more. God, how did they get in this situation again? Oh right, Soojin fell on top of Soyeon, who fucking pulled her that made her sit on the younger's lap in the kitchen. And to make it worse, grandma Seo walked in on them, and Soojin not having any other excuses said that they were dating.

To put it simple, it was Soojin who started this, so she has no one else to blame but herself. Thus, Soyeon having the upper hand in their act.

It went like this:

"After 3 weeks, let's fake break up, and you'll act broken because I was such an amazing-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Soyeon smiled. "I don't get a say in this?" The younger pouted, making the older's blood boil. "But babygirl, I'm the one doing you a favor, so shouldn't you be the one doing as I say?"

"No, you don't. It should be realistic, and I don't like the tricks you pull." Soojin huffs. "But the rule is, never kiss me or do anything like you did after what happened in the kitchen."

"Then how is it gonna be believable? I don't remember grandma being that much of a prude." Soojin wants to slap the hell out of Soyeon for proving a point there.

"One kiss per day." Soojin decides. She thinks she's gonna regret this. "Or when grandma is looking weirdly at us, or when I ask for it. Or could you just stop visiting?"

"And waste my two weeks vacation not seeing grandma everyday?" Soyeon says dramatically. "Also, could I ask for a kiss as well?" She asked. Soojin gave her silence for an answer. "What? I could need it incase grandma suspects me of fooling around with her grandchild."

Soojin glared at her again. "Our friendship ended years ago, why are you still visiting every chance you get? Are in love with me or something?"

Soyeon smiled. "I don't know. Do you think that I'm in love with you?" Soojin shrugged. "Don't flatter yourself, Soojin. Our friendship may have ended years ago, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving your family. I practically lived in this house when we were little."

"Whatever." Soojin sighs. "But kisses shouldn't exceed from 1 per day unless needed. No touching and your constant flirting."

"You're the one who touched first. You were clinging onto me for dear life."

"That was an accident. I wouldn't touch you if I wasn't about to fall."

"Then I could accidentally fall in love with you. I might accidentally want you, kiss you, and have you in my bed all night as you writhe under-"

"S-Shut up!"

It only made Soyeon's grin wider. "Why are you stuttering all of a sudden, Soojin. Are you perhaps thinking that it might happen? That we would be in that intimate position."

"No. You wish."

"I could only wish." Soyeon smiled. "Give me your phone." Soojin's eyebrows met halfway. "Relax. I'm not gonna invade your porn history. I'll just save my number in your phone." 

"For the last time, I don't watch porn!" Soojin may have said that out a little too loud, so she lowers her voice down quickly. "I'm not that deprived of sex." The older rolled her eyes at the younger, as if to express it more, how much Soyeon's existence itself annoys her.

Soyeon hummed. "It looks like you do need it. I won't judge, Soojin. Girls gotta do themselves sometimes."

"Shut up!"

Yeah, it went exactly like that.

Soojin was still in a daze, but managed to meek out, "you're lucky that you're wearing heels. If not, I would have-"

"You would have crushed me with your gigantic feet?"

"I do not have gigantic feet."

Grandma Seo smiled at the two. Young love, she thinks. "You kids are so adorable." She smiled, making the two girls arguing secretly look at her. "Oh I remember my late husband. He always knew how to sweep me off my feet with his confidence, just like how Soyeon is doing to my little Soojin."

If only you knew grandma, Soojin thinks. Everything about Soyeon ticks her off afterall.

A blush made its way to Soojin's cheeks all of a sudden when she remembered something Soyeon said.

"We've been practicing kissing a lot these day. Do you want to practice having sex with me some time?" Soojin even almost agreed as she was still in a daze. She considers herself so lucky that she got back to her senses before her lips could move.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda lost it halfway, but hope you liked it. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.


End file.
